


Coping Mechanism

by Sarageek16



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst Big Bang, Art, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - Freeform, Cover Art, Fanmix, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarageek16/pseuds/Sarageek16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Del Rion's story Coping Mechanism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping Mechanism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Del_Rion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coping Mechanism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317364) by [Del_Rion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion). 



> This was my first time making art for a big bang and I had a lot of fun! Click the title page of the fanmix for a link to listen to the music. Thank you to Del Rion for being so patient with me :). Don't forget to check out the fic! It's amazing. 
> 
> \- Sara

 

 

 

[  ](http://8tracks.com/delrion/coping-mechanism-avengers-earth-s-mightiest-heroes-fan-fiction) [](http://8tracks.com/delrion/coping-mechanism-avengers-earth-s-mightiest-heroes-fan-fiction)


End file.
